Traditional online social networks and pinboard-style social content sharing websites allow users to create, manage and share content collections with other users. Content collections may, for example, be comprised of videos, audio files, and images. Users may create collections based on a particular theme or category such as events, interests or hobbies. To create each content collection, a user must first locate desired content, which is usually derived from the collection of another user or from a third party website. The user may then be required to then manually upload each content item to the website. Once the content is uploaded to the website, a user is then tasked with manually sorting through each content item and categorizing it for placement in an appropriate collection.
However, the time and effort needed to create a collection that is meaningful to the user may limit the use of such a service. Also, the timing and manual input required for content collection creation may create an undesired lag time from the initial creation of a collection to its completion, which may decrease the popularity and relevance of a particular collection in the minds of the creating user and others who may view the collection. Further, a user's content collections may be limited to only those items which currently exist in the collection of another user or on other websites.